


Amethyst's Proposed Experiment

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimenting in more ways than one, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Amethyst suggests a type of experiment to Peridot. Peridot agrees to try it.





	Amethyst's Proposed Experiment

>Amethyst wandered into the new domed tower attached to the beach house, the place where Peridot now resided, spending her times growing plants, using the clear dome to allow sunlight into her room, while also conducting experiments with technology. Amethyst smiled as she saw Peridot hunched over at a table, tinkering with a broken device.  
>"Hey Peri, whatcha doin?"  
>Peridot turned away from her work in surprise. "Oh, Amethyst, I'm trying to create a device that'll help my plants grow faster." she gestured around the room, plants hanging from hooks and sitting on tables all around.   
>"Cool, but how'd you like to do another type of experiment?"  
>"I'm listening."  
>Amethyst blushed slightly before speaking again. "Have you ever experienced kissing and groping before?"  
>Peridot tilted her head to the side. "No, explain the process behind this kissing and groping you speak of."  
>"How about showin you instead? It'll be more fun!"   
>Peridot lets out a sigh. "Oh, very well, I need to reevaluate my process for this invention anyways. How do we proceed?"  
>Amethyst moves over to Peridot and strokes the side of her face with her right hand. "First, we do this!"   
>Amethyst uses the hand on Peridot's cheek to pull her head in closer, planting her lips on Peridot's. Peridot's eyes widened in surprise as Amethyst began running her tongue along the inside of Peridot's mouth, brushing it along her inner cheeks, swirling it along Peridot's tongue, even brushing against the roof of her mouth.   
>Peridot began to blush as she found herself enjoying the strange things Amethyst was doing with her tongue. She did her best to mimic the actions Amethyst took, placing her hands on Amethyst's head and trying to push her tongue into Amethyst's mouth., but found it stopped by Amethyst's, their tongues intertwining as their saliva began to mix together,   
>After a few moments, Amethyst pulled away from Peridot, their mouths dripping with saliva as their tongues untangled.  
>"Wow, that was incredible! Why wasn't I informed of this process earlier?!"   
>"Sorry Peri, guess I never thought of it until now. Wanna move on to groping?"  
>"Stars yes! Proceed with this "groping" immediately!"   
>With a smile, Amethyst placed her hands on Peridot's breasts and began moving them slowly along the edges of her breasts through her outfit, running her thumbs along where Peridot's nipples were, working her fingertips into the soft flesh. Peridot let out a soft moan as she felt a strange sensation course through her body.   
>Peridot once more tried to imitate Amethyst's actions, her hands shaking as she clumsily fumbled along the edges through the outfit, struggling to find where the nipples were so she could rub them with her thumbs, digging her fingers into Amethyst's breasts a little too hard, causing Amethyst to flinch a bit before she let out her own moans, Peridot's clumsy first attempt still bringing Amethyst pleasure despite the pain.   
>Amethyst moved her arms around Peridot's back and pulled her in closer, squishing Peridot's hands between their breasts as she began gently rubbing Peridot's ass, parting her cheeks and squishing them together in rhythm.   
>Peridot struggled a moment before wriggling her hands free from between their breasts, her hands rubbing along both sets of nipples and sending more sensations of pleasure through her form. Their breasts now squished together, moving slightly as Amethyst continued rubbing Peridot's ass.   
>Peridot once more began to mimic Amethyst's actions, spreading her cheeks a little too far apart, pressing them back together a bit too hard, digging her fingers in too deep. Amethyst stopped herself from laughing at Peridot's awkwardness.   
>Their nipples began rubbing against each other through the outfit as their bodies pressed closer together, Amethyst initiating another kiss, their lips locking together, their tongues dancing along each other once more, their hands moving in sync with each other now. Both gems could feel their bodies heating up, could feel a sensation unknown to Peridot welling up within. Amethyst recognized it as pure desire, knew Peridot wouldeveryone' be asking to go further soon.   
>Amethyst's eyes widened in surprise as a sudden realization came to mind. She broke away from the kiss and removed her hands from Peridot's ass. "Shoot, Peri, I just remembered, I told Steven I'd help him with a gift for Connie today! I've gotta go!"  
>Peridot's eyes widened as she removed her hands from Amethyst's ass. "Oh stars, that's today? I told him I'd help him too! Did he not inform you of our conversation?"  
>"No, he didn't, but no sense worrying about it now. Let's go!"   
>"Amethyst wait! Can I.....can we do this again another day? I'd like to resume our experience and practice it more." Peridot blushed as she spoke.  
>Amethyst's cheeks flushed as she responded. "Sure Peri, I'd like that. Remind me to bring some pillows for you to practice on, you're a bit rough."  
>"Sorry Amethyst."  
>"Don't sweat it, everyone's rough the first time. C'mon, let's not keep Steven waiting!"  
>The two gems rushed out of the domed tower and down to the beach house proper. Both gems were looking forward to the next time they could be alone together as they met up with Steven, eager to help him with a gift as fast as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, cruel of me to cut it before they got to undressing and fucking. Hope you don't mind some headcanon and theorizing on what that domed tower shown on the poster for the movie is for. I think it's perfect for a greenhouse laboratory mix for Peridot.


End file.
